


“I never knew it could be this way.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion and Xhaira wake up to a new feeling, deepening their bond.*summary of story relevant content in end notes if you want to skip sexual content.





	“I never knew it could be this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual content isn't explicit, imo, but it def isn't vague enough for a Teen rating so beware if you don't like to read nsfw material. It isn't porn because it didn't fit the intimacy I was going for. I don't actually think I've written any intimate scenes this tame so hopefully it doesn't sound too cheesy. 
> 
> **A summary of the story relevant thing is in the end notes.**
> 
> Also, sorry, I wanted to post this a few hours after the last super short update but I've had a Week™ and Thursday was a real heavy-hitter so instead of eating lunch like an adult who handles her problems responsibly, I sat in the back of a mobile library crying and reading fanfic updates. Which means I went about 23-24 hours without eating a meal, making myself sick. Don't be like me :v
> 
> Hence the reason why I got up at 3am to eat a snack and work on this update. I'm going back to bed for now. Thanks for reading!

Xhaira woke slowly, his face pressed against something warm and his limbs heavy. The room was dark save the sliver of sunlight that passed through the closed drapes across the window. It couldn’t be much later than an hour after sunrise.

Shifting slightly, he realized he was pressed against Aurion’s chest. Glancing up, Xhaira saw that Aurion was already awake. Pushing his upper body up, he looked at his soulmate, unsure of the mood after his sudden attack and their discussion during the night. “...good morning.”

Aurion looked down at his mate. “Morning.” He reached out to caress Xhaira’s ears, causing his soulmate to lower his upper body back down. The younger miqo’te closed his eyes and savored the touch, the action bringing about a sense of normalcy. Aurion often played with Xhaira’s ears in moments when they first awoke, or in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

Neither of them spoke, the only sound being the occasional noise of contentment as Aurion put more pressure into his attentions. Eventually he moved his hands down, using his thumbs to massage Xhaira’s neck and shoulders. Gently, Aurion’s right hand moved to cup his soulmate’s cheek. Xhaira opened his eyes and they gazed at each other. At that moment, nothing else mattered. In that moment, they were just a mated couple on a peaceful morning.

Xhaira pulled himself up again, this time moving up higher on the bed so that he could press their foreheads together. Their kiss was by no means gentle, but it wasn’t lustful in the way that it usually was when they were absent from each others’ company for an extended period of time. It was filled with passion and  _ love _ , yet didn’t hold the urgency that sometimes overcame them. There was no rush, no distractions, no doubt.

Their lips continued this slow and intimate connection as they readjusted themselves, Xhaira rolling to his back as Aurion followed to cover his body with his own. Their hands explored each other, soft caresses and firm strokes across skin that was already familiar. Long moments were spent re-committing each other to memory through touch, scent, and taste. Xhaira moved his lips to Aurion’s neck, sucking and kissing the area he knew his mate found sensitive. Aurion growled quietly before gently biting into Xhaira’s shoulder, eliciting a gasp from him. Licking the teeth marks, Aurion kissed and nibbled on Xhaira’s jaw until his soulmate turned back towards him. Their kisses resumed, bodies pressed so closely together as began to rub against each other. 

This slow and intimate dance continued, the only interruption being when Aurion stopped to reach into the nearby drawer for lubricant. Lying on his right side facing Xhaira, he applied a generous amount to his fingers and began to prepare his mate. Aurion kissed and bit the crook of Xhaira’s neck as he slowly spread his fingers inside his mate, taking pleasure in the sounds that the miqo’te was making at the intense stimulation. 

Xhaira never needed much preparation for him, his impatience and begging sometimes driving Aurion into a frenzy, but there was no such complaints this time. Xhaira let Aurion take his slow, sweet time, body shivering and arching every time his mate moved his fingers across sensitive areas or bit him. His tail moved back and forth on the sheets, Xhaira unable to control it when Aurion touched him this way.

Xhaira whimpered once Aurion’s fingers left him but before he could miss the feeling too much, his mate rolled back on top of him, stroking himself with more lubricant before settling between Xhaira’s legs. Aurion grabbed one of the pillows and urged his mate to lift his hips, moving his still restless tail out of the way. Pillow in place, he leaned over his mate and lined himself up to Xhaira’s entrance. A slow, torturous push had his mate whimpering again, and Aurion grunted slightly as he continued forward, a harsh breath leaving both of them once he was fully seated. 

Aurion didn’t move. Instead, he leaned forward again, capturing Xhaira’s mouth with his own. Even now that they were joined, there was still no lust, no rush to reach a peak. Something was different this time, and when Aurion pulled back and looked deeply into Xhaira’s eyes, it happened.

_ *click* _

A lock their chests turned, the key falling away into nothingness. Aurion watched as Xhaira’s eyes dilated, both of them overcome with emotions too raw, too intense, to speak. Seconds passed and Xhaira reached up to pull Aurion’s head back down to him, peppering his face with kisses. They were filled with desperation and elation. Aurion moved then.

Sex between them had always been amazing. They’d waited a while after Xhaira moved into Aurion’s cottage to build up to that level of physical intimacy, worried about rushing into a mating and scaring each other away. Over time they learned each other’s needs and wants, eventually never having to fret about how the other person reacted during their lovemaking. 

But this? This was something else altogether. 

There were rumors and legends about soulmates locking their souls together, in a fashion. Able to feel each others’ emotions and pleasure, able to find one another no matter how far the distance. If one died, the other didn’t last much longer. But once reborn into another life, they would always find each other. Two souls, locked together for eternity. Considering how rare it was to even find a soulmate in the first place, those stories were never proven true.

But as Aurion tilted his hips in an attempt to fall deeper into his mate, Xhaira still kissing him and making the most delectable noises with each thrust, he couldn’t help but believe the legends. There was an unshakeable truth about them now.

No more worrying, no more waiting, no more separation.

They were one. Where one went, the other would follow.

It was in that revelation that they both climaxed, Aurion shuddering over his mate’s body as Xhaira twisted and convulsed under him, his release sticky on their stomachs. Their panting was harsh and they were covered in a layer of sweat but Aurion made no move to leave his mate’s body, still processing the bond that activated.

“I never knew it could be this way.” Xhaira whispered, his eyes still dilated as he also adjusted to and inspected the bond. “It’s...incredible. It’s beautiful.” 

Aurion nodded in agreement. “I never believed...that this existed.” He nuzzled Xhaira’s hair. “I love you so much Sugar.”

Xhaira blinked back tears. “I love you too Auri. Will you…” he bit his lip as he remembered their new bond, their new promise to each other. “I suppose you  _ will  _ be going back to The First with me.” 

Aurion lifted himself, pressing a kiss to Xhaira’s brow before pulling out of his mate. “I absolutely will be going. But we’ll figure that out later. For now, I think we need a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, through all of the hardship/trials in their relationship due to Xhaira's status as the Warrior of Light and Aurion's steadfastness in being a pillar of support/protector when Xhaira needs it the most, they've become Bound Soulmates. There is no question in either of their minds that they'll both be going when one of them needs to be somewhere, and they can feel each others' emotions. It's not a constant bombardment that could become overwhelming, but they can reach out to each other to gauge sadness or pleasure or whatever it is that they're feeling.
> 
> I was going to give them Soulmate-Identifying marks but then I would have needed to get creative and draw them. I've been writing since 4am so that would have delayed this post forever.


End file.
